worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
The Prisoners
Briefing Following the battle at Caer Darrow, a number of renegade Alterac soldiers were captured. A crew of Alterac sailors were also caught assisting the Horde during the battle and have been placed under close guard. Under the edict of Lord Lothar, you are to restrain the prisoners until they can be escorted to the capital of Lordaeron for interrogation. Objectives *Build transports at Stratholme. *Transport four Alterac traitors to the Circle of Power at Stratholme. Background Milan's force was ordered to closely guard a number of orcish soldiers who were captured, along with the infamous warlock Gul'dan, as well as the crew of Alterac sailers (both humans and elves) who were caught assisting the Horde during the battle. Since they would need ships to carry out their orders, their first building priorities was a lumber mill, a blacksmith, a barracks, and, of course, a shipyard. There was a plentitude of gold and lumber in the area, but they needed many workers to collect it. When the labor force had completed the shipyard, they discovered that enemy transports were unloading orcs to the south of town. Although the few troops they had trained could deal with them for the time being, spies reported that they would soon arrive in increasing numbers. At the south edge of town they erected several cannon towers to deal with them, and fortified those with farms and archers for good measure. Once the town was reasonably secure, they concentrated on a foundry for production of battleships. Getting the captured sailors was no easy task. A small Horde village separated the main body of water from the river snaking toward the prisoners, so they prepared an amphibious group of three battleships and two transports loaded with footmen, ballistas, and a couple of peasants. First, they sent the battleships in to take out the tower and draw the catapults closer to shore for their destruction. Once the coastline was clear, they moved their warships close to shore and landed the transports. As soon as they unloaded, ogres began pouring in from the settlement, but in their ignorance the monsters tried to concentrate on the Alliance catapults while footmen and cannon fire cut them down. When the smoke had cleared somewhat, the peasants built two cannon towers close to shore and the remaining ogres were drawn in to their deaths. The rest of the village fell quickly; the ballistas made quick work of the enemy juggernaughts anchored on the river. In order to recover the prisoners, they first had to construct another shipyard on the river. From there, they launched three more battleships to deal with the numerous enemy cannon towers set up along the river, and only then did they launch a single transport to pick up six of the captives. The rest were promised safe passage later, but at that time it was imperative that they get a few of them back to town. They were hurried from the river to the waiting flotilla on the sea, and were escorted back. They then forced four of them to stand on the mysterious Circle, which glowed brightly for a time, then faded. The prisoners simply stood dumbfounded until they were locked up in the town hall. Later, they received word that their memories had been thoroughly inspected from afar, and what had been found was not to Milan's liking. The traitor nation of Alterac was to be destroyed for its crime. Milan was deeply ashamed and angered that those of his own race would betray the Alliance. He did not mourn their demise.... Aftermath Gul'dan managed to escape, by unclear means. He would later turn traitor to the Horde, and lead a force to the Broken Isles. Kategooria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign